Van's StrippingShower Scene
by Iron Lotus
Summary: Van, A shower, Clothing Optional. Review! Upcoming chapters will involve other bishies per request... which requires a review... ehehehe


**AND NOW!!! Brought to You By BabyBlue (Now known as Iron Lotus), the author!!! The first of a series… Van's Stripping/Shower Scene!!**

**The following text is not appropriate for anyone under 15/16ish years of age. It is limey in content, kinda, and I still can't believe I wrote it. This is a somewhat adult-content-containing little piece… **

**(Anything in parentheses is an Author's Note) **

**_The Stripping/Shower Scene_**

Van floated in the water, a content smile on his face. He felt like he was a child again – fully clothed and drenched to the bone as he swam about in the lake. He sighed in contentment and took in a deep breath before turning upright in the water. When his feet didn't touch the ground, he kicked upwards a few times to keep his head above the water, and slowly swam his way to the edge of the lake.

"Van-sama!" Came a sweet, quasi-feline voice. "Come inside! Lunch is almost served!"

A small smile passed over his face, and he sped up his strokes (does that sound wrong?). In a minute or so, he had arrived at the water's edge and took a moment to debate whether or not he actually _wanted_ to before getting out. Water splashed onto the surface and dripped down his arms, rolled over the fabric of his pants, and streamed over his chest, over, in, and under the linen of his bright red shirt. He felt like he was in a sponge – his clothing absorbed all of the water and kept it close to his body.

Movement was a little difficult, but he managed to splosh all the way to his room without attracting _too_ much attention. He was shaking to the bones when he reached his bedroom, which was to be expected since the halls were air-conditioned and he was sopping wet.

The first thing he did was turn off the AC in his room and waddle to the bathroom. To his relief, it was _much_ warmer in there. After he pulled the shower door back, he reached inside and fiddled with the knobs until he got a stream of water that produced great amounts of steam.

Ah yes, showering was one of the greater pleasures in life, and just above it: hot, hot, hot water. He sighed happily and then made his way to the sink. After a brief pause, he set to work on peeling off his clothing. 

(AN: ^^ He can peel off his clothing for ME any day…)

First came his shirt: it was linen, and thus, very heavy with water. He pulled it over his head from the bottom, but the back got stuck on his bent elbow, and he couldn't shake it loose. He reached over to try and fix the problem, but in the process, slid his arm through one of the looped cords that decorated the front of his shirt. 

"Gah!" He cried in frustration, trying to figure out how to get the shirt *off* without being able to see the mess he had gotten himself into. The fabric of his shirt was stretched out in front of his face, and all he could see was red, red, red.

After almost five minutes of wrestling with cords, holes, and fabric, he managed to get the shirt over his head. The friction of his skin and the fabric during his little battle with it just earlier had made his skin turn just as red as his shirt, and sore as well.

He sighed and dropped the shirt into the sink, rubbing his slightly achy arms and then beginning the process of removing his pants. (^^)

They were stuck to his legs and he felt like he was peeling off a layer of skin as he removed them. A few coins fell out of his pockets and clinked onto the ground. Van grunted and finished removing his pants, depositing them in the sink on top of his shirt. He bent over in his sopping wet boxers with lip-smacks printed on them, and picked up the fallen change.

After depositing the few coins onto the counter of his sink, he sighed and rubbed his arms a little more before turning to his shower.

He gingerly stripped off his boxers and tossed them backward into the sink and then hopped into his shower only to be hit instantly by a steaming spray of water.

Van yelped in surprise at the heat, before silently shrinking back under the water, allowing his body to adjust to the temperature.

It felt so good… water was running down his skin in streams of warmth, and steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the glass shower doors and adding to his inner warmth. After a few moments of letting the water just fall down over him, he reached for his bar of soap and a washcloth and set to work scrubbing his skin. He quickly soaped himself up, scrubbing the washcloth over his well-toned arms, over his broad shoulders and then down his well-muscled chest and abdomen.

Water streamed down his body in little rivulets, gliding over his skin and picking up the soap and washing it off of him. It coursed down over his smooth chest, parting into separate streams when it reached his nipples, which were slightly hard from the rapid and extreme change in temperature. It cascaded over his hard abdomen, past the small ridges formed between his strong abdominal muscles, and flowed even lower still. Larger streams of water ran down from his shoulders over and onto his finely toned back and down over his firm ass. 

Van passed the soapy, wet washcloth over his body several times, cleansing his skin and body from perspiration from the day's work, and any of the small specs of dust that floated about in the lake-waters in his garden. He gently scrubbed his flesh until he was as clean as he could be, and then just stood under the stream of water, enjoying its heat and comfort.

The steam filled his lungs as he breathed, and it felt oddly refreshing; as though one was enjoying the comforts of a sauna. The water beat on him as he stood there, lending a tender, massaging sensation. 

A small thought entered his mind as he moved to the doors a moment later. He would be beginning school within the week. A weak smile appeared on his face and he turned his thoughts from that. Suddenly, something tugged at him, and he felt a naughty desire fill him. After a few moments of exercising his imagination and busying his hands, he sighed in defeat.

It seemed he needed to take another shower.

AN: TADA!!! Whatcha think? Anyway… enjoy and enjoy, review and tell me what to do foh the next chapter.

It comes from a story named Century Legend, which I may or may not post… depending on the reaction to this. Thank ye.

~Iron L.


End file.
